Statically, research has shown that approximately twenty percent of households move each year. Accordingly, this statistic creates a critical importance with regard to obtaining new demographic information, such as addresses and telephone numbers, for each relocated household.
Additionally, research has determined that new businesses are created in portions of the United States at an annual rate of about ten to over one-hundred per year, depending on the geographic locale.
Telephone companies and internet service providers desire to have real time information about new customer phone numbers and business phone numbers, even when these customers and businesses are not using their communication networks.
A need exits for a consolidated, simple, fast and efficient manner to ascertain whether an out-of-network customer is a “new business” or a “new customer” to a certain geographic area, or area code.
An up-to-date real time list of all businesses and customers is extremely valuable to telemarketers and security authorities of the United States, particularly at this time when national security is paramount.
Thus, one of the current problems relates to the need for a system and/or method for obtaining new household or new business names, addresses and telephone numbers for the purposes of maintaining Customer Relationship Marketing (CRM) databases and prospective lists.
Accordingly, another current problem relates to the need for a system and/or method for readily obtaining information about recently changed customer service for customers who are outside the network.
The present embodiments meet all these needs.